


I Wish Today Was Just Like Any Other Day

by hhertzof



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah thought it was going to be just a friendly evening out out with the Doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish Today Was Just Like Any Other Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sarahjane_fic Valentine's Day Drabbleathon; it grew out of control.

Sarah had never had much use for Valentine's Day, so when the Doctor told her that he had two tickets to a science lecture she accepted thankfully. Much better than the whole romantic candlelit dinner thing. Hearts and flowers weren't really her style.

She did have to admit spending the night with a man who typically dressed in velvet and ruffles would normally add an air of romance to the evening, but he would probably spend the evening talking about Schrödinger's cat so she wasn't worried. A nice evening with a good friend debating scientific theory would suit her just fine.

When he suggested dinner afterwards, she agreed. He kept up his usual cheerful chatter about nothing in particular until they were seated in the restaurant. It wasn't until he was giving the waiter his order that she looked around and started drawing some unexpected conclusions.

He'd made a reservation in a cosy, romantic restaurant, which implied that he'd had dinner in mind all along. She'd never though t he was interested in her that way, but now she reconsidered. She found herself wondering what else he'd had in mind.

Sarah didn't have long to wait. After they ordered, he stood and asked her to dance. She smiled inwardly, as she realised that he had invited her on a date and she hadn't even noticed. To her surprise, that didn't bother her as much as she would have expected.

She expected a lecture on the history of music or something, but he just held her close and danced. She laid her head against his chest and was surprised at how right it felt. She smiled privately, wondering if he would insist on leaving her at her door that night, like the perfect gentleman, or if she'd be able to persuade him to spend the night.

When they returned to the table, she started overtly flirting with him, just to see how he would respond. The Doctor flirted back amicably, but there was something in his eyes that she hadn't noticed before. She liked it though. Being the one who made his eyes light up like that, who caused that bright grin to spread across his face.

By the time dinner was over she was a little tipsy from the wine that the Doctor had ordered. She'd worn heels and the combined unsteadiness gave her an excuse to clutch at him occasionally. He didn't seem quite as affected, but then he was more accustomed to wine with dinner, and she suspected his metabolism handled it better.

She also used it as an excuse to accept his help into Bessie. She'd hate herself for it later, but for now she wanted any excuse to have him touching her. She was shocked at how quickly she'd fallen.

The Doctor, to her surprise, seemed to be similarly inclined. When he started the car, he wrapped one arm around her and drove with the other. It was a cold night, but she enjoyed the ride, curled up against him, staring up at the stars.

He walked her up to her flat, and made no protest when she invited him in for tea. He'd been in her flat before, but not like this. She started to head to the kitchen, but he stopped her with one hand lightly on her shoulder and bent his head down to hers.

The first kiss was almost a surprise. By the second, she was trying to remove his jacket and trying to manoeuvre him towards her bedroom. He finally let her breathe for a moment, staring at her with deep blue eyes. He asked if she was sure and sounded almost uncertain for someone who always knew what to do.

She grinned at him and told him in no uncertain terms just what she wanted, reaching up deliberately and pulling him down for another kiss.

After that there was no more talking. His cool hands undoing her suit jacket and letting it fall to her bedroom floor, hers sliding over ruffles to unbutton his shirt. Falling to the bed and struggling with fastenings, trying to get closer to each other.

She could feel him, hard against her leg as he undid her blouse, his shirt already on the pile on the floor. Sarah reached between them and unfastened his belt, making him groan softly. She let him push her hands away and instead removed the blouse and her bra, watching as he methodically stripped the rest of his clothing off.

He finished as she started to undo the button of her trousers, and she let him take over. The thought crossed her mind that he wasn't even the same species, though the equipment seemed familiar enough, and she had no idea how he would react to sex, but it was too late to stop now.

The Doctor's fingers teased across her skin as he pulled off her trousers. His eyes taking in the exposed skin. He dropped them on the floor and leaned over her, sliding two fingers into her knickers, pulling them down slowly as if he were unwrapping a particularly anticipated present.

Sarah just lay there and watched him, forcing her hands to stay still. He was moving so slowly it was torturous, but he finally eased them off and dropped them over the side of the bed before lying down beside her. It was only then that she reached for him. Catching his mouth with hers, she traced a line down his spine, causing him to groan with desire.

His mouth found one of her breasts and his fingers eased between her legs. She tangled one hand in his hair, and spread herself for him. A rough finger teased at her clit, causing her to moan and writhe, and after a moment another found it's way inside her, working her gently. A second finger joined the first and they started moving a little faster, causing her to buck against him. Suddenly they were gone and she sighed at the loss, even as she watched him move into position.

He captured her mouth again, as he eased inside her, groaning softly about how warm and tight she was. After a moment, he withdrew, then thrust harder, setting a fast rhythm she tried to match. She wrapped her legs around him, encouraging him with breathless whimpers and sighs. His eyes grew dark and she could feel him trembling. He faltered and thrust deep, sending her over the edge.

When awareness returned, she realised he had collapsed on top of her, breathing hard. His weight felt comfortable, and she reached up and ran a hand through his hair. After a moment he stirred and looked at her, giving her a bright grin, before gathering himself together enough to roll off of her and snuggle at her side before falling asleep.

She wasn't surprised when he woke a few hours later and started nuzzling at her. They had another, more leisurely round, and this time he was awake enough for a quiet conversation after.

Sarah woke the next morning to the awareness of his body lying next to hers. She rolled over and gave him a contented smile. He took it as an invitation and she didn't object.

Later they wandered into the kitchen for breakfast, laughing at nothing in particular, and feeling way too comfortable with each other. Later they would have to talk, but for now everything was just perfect.


End file.
